Most dogs require a certain amount of time outdoors and enjoy the time outdoors in the environment and in the elements. This requires the owner of the dog to spend a certain length of time in walking the dog daily. Before walking the dog, a collar must be mounted on the dog's neck so that a leash can be fastened to the dog for controlling the walking of the dog. The leash is used to lead the dog or to hold it in check. Various collars have been disclosed for this purpose. For example, collars can be equipped with a quick-release hook and a length adjustment frame, while other collars can be equipped with a buckle comprised of a frame and a prong or the collar can be from an elastic band. However, simply using a leash and a collar cannot positively control the movement of the dog in all directions. Further, when pulling the leash, the collar is forced to squeeze the dog's throat and this can result in pain being experienced by the dog.
There are a number of dog harnesses that are commercially available. However, there are sizing and fit issues with these products since these products are often only made available in small, medium and large sizes. However, the dog's body may not be easily categorized as falling within one of these sizes. As a result, the harness does not properly fit. Conventional harnesses have only limited amount of adjustment.